metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vehicles
Split some of the vehicle entries into articles? Hi. I was wondering if we could split some of the vehicles into different articles. I mean, after the Tanks section was moved to its own article, I thought we might move some of the content that can stand on its own for an article into articles. One idea I have would be the Trucks and possibly the IFV section. Anything else is free to stay. Weedle McHairybug 23:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. "Vehicles" is just not specific enough a title, and many topics are liable to get 'lost' within this page. --Bluerock 12:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I made the trucks article (although I was forced to use the plural use of "truck" as the article name due to an article for the singular form already existing, even if it is a redirect). I haven't decided on whether to split up the Infantry Fighting Vehicles and Armored Personnel Carrier section into two completely different articles or have them both in a single article. Weedle McHairybug 13:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::If you encounter a redirect, you can simply replace it with the desired content to make it into an actual article (I presume it redirected to the "Vehicles" page anyway, which would now be redundant). As for the IFVs and APCs, they could be grouped together, but I'm not sure what term could be used as the title to differentiate it from tanks (armored troop transport?). Might be easier just to have seperate articles. --Bluerock 14:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jeep on Brown Town their are a bunch of jeep like vehicals on the map MGS3 multiplayer map Brown town but I have not been able to identify them anyone know what they are? :Can you supply a picture of those "Jeeps?" If you can, I might be able to identify them with the proper resources. Weedle McHairybug 19:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :ok I have a vide here starting from 545 you get a good look at them but they can be found all over. it does not seem to be an american jeep and i couldn't find what it was on wikipedia's list of similar vehicals. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6D9U31i4Ng 23:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kinda meant simply a picture, not a youtube video. As I said in another post, I'm boycotting Youtube for reasons relating to their promotion of that anti-Christian show GCB and also their preventing negative comments from being posted on a certain documentary on Obama, so I can't watch the video and identify it for you, sorry. Weedle McHairybug 02:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::oh i didn't know it was still you sorry avout that heres one ::http://www.ign.com/images/games/metal-gear-solid-3-subsistence-ps2-748590/1248870 :: 03:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I searched Wikipedia for the Jeep, anything that dealt with military-related Jeeps and to a lesser extent Civilian Jeeps. Probably the closest match was either the Willy's Jeep Truck or a covered variety of the M151 MUTT. Let's hope that a military vehicle expert is on this site so we can find out. Weedle McHairybug 13:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Never mind, it's not a jeep. It's jeep-like, but not a Jeep. A Jeep has a vertical grill. The vehicle in question (from the Subsistence strategy guide) has a horizontal grill. Weedle McHairybug 14:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT2: I think I've identified the vehicle: The Land Rover Wolf: It possessed the horizontal grill, it has similar headlights, and it even possessed a cover on the back. Weedle McHairybug 15:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::thanks that seems to be it 23:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC)